


Things Left UnRead

by MajesticWHOO



Category: Avengers, Hawkeye - Fandom, hulkeye - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Smut, Spanking, nothing learned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-16
Updated: 2012-08-16
Packaged: 2017-11-12 06:09:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/487591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajesticWHOO/pseuds/MajesticWHOO
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint barges in on Bruce's reading and he enforces his rules. But dose Clint really learn anything that Bruce hopes for?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things Left UnRead

**Author's Note:**

> grammar..ill say it every time...im working hard on it a swear! But...im not the fastest learner
> 
> A comment or two would be sooo appreciated!

The door of Bruce's office flew open allowing Clint to just strut in. Bruce looked up from his studding of a recently published medical journal for a moment, and then sighed "I could have sworn I locked that." Clint held up a tiny silver key like it was a trophy. "Where'd you even get that?"  
Clint pressed his pointer fingers to his lips and smirked slightly, winking at Bruce. "At least close the door." Clint kicked the door shut. Bruce glared, "What do you want anyway?"  
Clint came over to where Bruce was leaning against the front edge of his desk. "I came to see you."  
"Clint," Bruce sighed, "I told you a few days ago I'm too busy for office visits this week."  
Clint tried to hide his grin, "I don't remember that."  
Bruce pointed at him and scowled, "Don't lie. Your teeth will fall out."  
Clint screwed up his face, "Now that's just scary. Do you tell little kids that?"  
"No, now hush I need to finish reading."  
"How long?"  
Bruce flipped through the rest of the pages and pursed his lips, "four hours, at the least." Clint sunk down on the desk next to Bruce and groaned dramatically.  
Bruce ignored him and continued reading until Clint groaned again and threw all his weight onto him, rubbing his face and pulling lightly at his hair. When his glasses fell to the floor Bruce smacked Clint with papers. "Ow...what was that for," Clint dead panned.  
"For being annoying. Now either leave or sit there and be quiet." Bruce bent over to pick up his glasses when Clint rolled up the papers and smacked him on the ass. Bruce drew in a sharp breath and quickly turned to face Clint, "Clint-"  
"Babe, come on, loosen up." Clint leaned in, putting his arms around Bruce's shoulders and kissing his jaw lightly, "I'm only here to help you."  
Bruce took a deep, steadying breath, "if that's the case, then sit down and let me finish this chapter. 20 minutes, at the most."  
Clint grinned and nodded sitting and scooching over to allow Bruce more room. Bruce sat down, unrolled his papers, and continued reading. He was thankful Clint was actually staying quiet, but he was gonna pay for his earlier distractions. Bruce lips curled slightly.  
When Clint began kicking his feet in boredom, Bruce placed his free hand on his knee. He would slowly move it along the other man's thigh, letting his thumb rub slow circles through the dark material of his jeans. As he grew closer to the blonde's inner thing, Clint would lean in closing his eyes and letting his head fall back a bit.  
Bruce's knuckles brushed against the slightly hardened bulge of Clint's pants and smirked slightly. He practically messaged right next to it, getting a few small sounds in return. Finally Bruce pressed his palm against the covered erection, smiling at the gasp and grinding that followed. He rubbed slow circles for bit, listening to Clint's pleasureful humming, but then pulling his hand completely away to turn pages. Clint would groan in protest and Bruce would smack his thigh, "Shh."  
Finally, he had finished the chapter, in more time then he'd predicted but he thought it was understandable. He set the papers down; Clint grinned at him, sliding forward with a flushed face and need in his sparkling blue eyes. Bruce pressed his hand firmly to Clint's chest, feeling the hammering heart beneath his fingers. "Nu uh," He shakes his head then pulls his glasses off.  
Clint's brow furrows but he smirks a bit, "After this," He motions to his hips, "You're saying no?"  
Bruce nods, adjusting his position and moving his grip to Clint's bicep. "Yep, you were bad, don't think you deserve anything anymore."  
Clint gets wide eyed "What? I sat here quiet. You're the one who got touchy rub-eey all up in business."  
Bruce smirked then, "Not that, you came in here knowing I was busy and you tried to distract me. Clint. You where annoying as hell."  
Clint smiled and batted his eyelashes, "It's cause I looovvveee you…now love me."  
Bruce pulls him close, "I do love you," He kisses him. Clint shifts awkwardly; feeling far to off balance but Bruce's grip on his arm won't let him stable himself. He surprised when a hand splays across his back and suddenly he's falling, but not long, before he's making eye contact with the wooden floor. The hand is still on his back, holding him down, the other now splayed fully across his ass.  
"Bruce," he squeaks, feeling a burning urge as blood rushes down his sides to pool in his groin.  
"Shhhh," Bruce quickly pulled Clint's pants down to his knees. "I love you, so I'm gonna take care of you."  
Clint swallowed hard, finding his mind was processing little of this. When the cold air hit his ass he squirmed, shrinking back against Bruce's thigh, "Brruuuuce."  
-Smack-  
Clint lurched forward, a heat spreading up his spine and clenching in his stomach.  
-Smack-  
"Oooh…hurts," Clint murmured.  
-SMACK-  
"Ah! Bruuce."  
Bruce continued, gradually building force. He didn't think he'd continue to long, listing to Clint gasp and squirm. It wasn't un-till Bruce's hand landed wrong and it hit the blonde lightly that he heard Clint groan, "harder."  
Bruce blinked, surprised. That was..new. But he obliged and brought his hand down harder, then squeezed the soft, perfect ass. Clint groaned grinding his hips down, whining in search of friction. Bruce felt Clint when he found it, grinding against his bent leg. He grabbed the man's hip, adjusting him, smacking him again. "No. You're being punished."  
"Please," Clint whined squirming in desperate need. Bruce smiled, rubbing up and down Clint's ass and thighs, feeling the perfectly shaped muscles and heated flesh.  
"Nope. You've been bad. "  
-SMACK-  
Clint gasped, and shuddered as Bruce continued, harsher and quicker than before. The resonating sound of one smack met by the beginnings of another. Clint was quickly reduced to a panting mess. Toes curled and back arched, begging for more contact, more heat, and more pain. He groaned, whining Bruce's name, begging him please please please.  
Bruce took a small pause, "What? Hmm? What do you want?"  
"Moorree," Clint groaned through his teeth.  
Bruce bent over Clint, letting his lips brush against a highly abused spot, "more what?" he breathed against it. Clint arched groaning and Bruce whipped him, before pushing his hips back down. But Clint's hips arched back up after a few more swats and when Bruce hit an oddly light area Clint jerked forward, drawing a hissing breath.  
He cocked an eyebrow, touching the little under curves, feeling the delicate, pale flesh there. He tipped Clint carefully forward, and tested it.  
-Smack-  
"AHH! FUCK!"  
-SMACK-  
Clint cried out, and Bruce's eyes flickered to the door. It was late. No one was in the building. He continued then, up and down Clint's backside. A bright red hue coming from the bottom of his hips to the back of his knees. Clint even stopped squirming finally, just laying limp, whimpering and panting. Begging for more, please, more.  
Bruce squeezed the soft flesh, enforcing the present burn, and Clint would let out a heavy groan that sent blood crashing into Bruce's groin. He grabbed one of Clint's arms, pressing the blonds hand to his covered erection, "You see what you're doing to me you little brat?"  
Clint gasped and bucked, pressing down on Bruce's bulge but Bruce pushed his arm away. "Bruce..I..I…please…fuck."  
"And why would I do anything for you? Hm?"  
Clint whimpered squirming, "So…hard..please..hurts..everything hurts."  
"Hurts?"  
"Yes..good..hurts..good..please..pleeeasse."  
Bruce rubbed Clint's ass, feeling him quiver under the touch, "That's the point Clint. It's punishment, it needs to hurt."  
"I'm sorry?"  
-SMACK-  
"AAHH!"  
"Are you really sorry?"  
"Yuh..ya..Yes."  
-SMACK-  
"Fuueerrr."  
"Really Clint? Are You?"  
"Yes yes yes! Please Bruce!" One of Clint's hands wrapped around Bruce's ankles, squeezing with all the need he had in him.  
-SMACK-  
"What are you sorry for?"  
"Bothering you."  
-SMACK-  
"And?"  
"Ah..ah..uuggh…being a brat! I'm sorry!" Clint's brain was crashed, burning, sparking randomly. He searched in fever for answers to Bruce's sudden questions.  
-SMACK-  
"Anything else?"  
"Wha? I..I don't-"  
-SMACKSMACK-"  
"AH! Bruce Please! That..It..I'm going to explode."  
"Say it Clint, come on baby," Bruce's voice was gently, hand that was pinning the blond down now rubbing slow circles into his tiered back.  
"I..I'm sorry for..For-"  
"For not telling me about this?"  
"Wh..at?"  
-Smack-  
Clint groaned, "This, I would have liked to know."  
"I'm sorry," Clint whimpered.  
Clint was suddenly on his knees, looking around in a swirl as he got light headed. Bruce was on his feet close by, but rummaging through his work bag. "You're a lucky boy ya know that Clint?"  
Clint nodded, but it was unseen.  
"I actually went to the store before work because we were out of lube. So I actually have some. Stand up."  
Clint scrambled to his feet, still swirling somewhere in his own suspended world of ecstasy. Bruce turned, taking in the full, flushed, nearly naked slight of his boyfriend. He sucked in a breath, bit his lip and walked over. He wrapped his arms around Clint shoulders and kissing him deeply, tasting salt. He'd cried? Bruce's gut twisted a bit and he kissed Clint cheeks, down his jaw to suck at his throat. Clint groaned while rocking his hips and molding himself against the thinner frame of Bruce's body.  
Bruce set the lube bottle on the desk, sliding his hands under Clint's shirt, the only remaining piece of clothing, and tossed it to the floor. Clint attacked the buttons of Bruce's shirt with dulled reflexes, and frowning after just a few attempts, gripped the shirt and popped all the buttons, the clatters echoed from many points in the room.  
Bruce frowned, "Bad Clint. I liked that shirt."  
Clint looked up, eyes blow with lust, but a surprising innocence floating around in them. Bruce kissed his quickly "Bend over the desk, Now."  
Clint looked a little uncertain but did as he was told; resting his upper arms on the smooth, cool wood. "Good boy," Bruce ran a hand down Barton's spin and cups his burning ass for a moment before pulling his belt off. Clint looked over his shoulder shifting, "Bu…Bruce.no…I…sorry about the shirt…please no...I can't take..that.."  
Bruce looked a bit surprised and shook his head, "No no no, Clint baby, I'm not going to okay? Shh. You've been good just hush okay?"  
He tossed the belt away and Clint relaxed a bit nodding. Bruce kicked off his shoes, and then wiggled out of his pants, grunting at his boxer's tugged at his erection. But he couldn't focus on himself, seeing as how Clint was so worried about the pain.  
He kneeled down behind Clint, placing his hands gently on his thighs and messaging. Clint sighed, relaxing slowly, as the hands moved up and all over, rubbing the tension out of him. Bruce began kissing the bright red, abused flesh easing Clint's legs apart more and more to where he could suck and nip at the untouched inner thighs. Clint groaned loudly hands searching for Bruce, "hold the edge of the desk Clint." He groaned and dug his nails into the wood.  
"Bruce, babe, please..I'm going mad..I..please!"  
Bruce smiled licking one ass cheek just to feel the deep shudder that followed, before he stood back up and grabbed the lube. When the thick liquid slipped between his fingers to drip on Clint's beautifully presented ass Clint nearly purred at the relieving cool. Bruce smiled sliding one had around his cock and the other to Clint's ass to press a finger to the opening. It clenched then slowly relaxed, Clint mumbled something against the wood. He pressed in slowly, tortuously, Clint pressing back as much as he could and groaning. Bruce quickly added a second, thrusting it in without a warning. Clint bucked and gasped, growling as his forehead rested against the desktop.  
The heat and tightness caused Bruce to groan, rock into his own touch, then add a third finger. He began probing around in the slick heat, marveling at how it was certainly warmer in a well spanked ass then the average one. When Clint bucked and cried out Bruce grinned probing the area and causing groans and gasps and beautifully little symphony's to bubble out of Clint's lips. Bruce pulled out, and Clint whimpered reaching back for Bruce. "Shh, Clint, hold the desk baby." Clint groaned incoherent words but grabbed the desk again.  
Bruce looked at his boy for a moment, marveling at the trembling hips, the bright red ass, and the sheen of sweat the trailed down Clint's neck and shoulders. But when he really started feeling his own need he quickly aligning himself. He wrapped his long fingers around Clint's hips, rubbing his thumbs into the abused ass. He began slowly, tortuously entering him. Clint was just quietly chanting, "yesyesyesyesyes."  
Bruce was down as deep as he could go, Clint's ass press firmly to his hips. He rocked back and Clint moaned, deep and throaty. Bruce snapped forward and Clint cried out his lover's name. Bruce moaned picking up speed, listening to Clint's begs for faster, harder, more more more.  
-SMACK-  
"AH! Fuck yesss."  
-SMACK-  
Clint thrust back, tightening.  
Bruce moaned, trusting fiercely.  
-SMACK-  
Clint cried out, "Bu..Bruce. Just…abit…uuuggh.."  
Bruce hardly caught the slurred words, too lost in the sound of slapping skin and Clint's heavy panting.  
He draws his hand back one more time, connecting harshly with soft, burning skin. Then the sound of Clint's cry of his name mixing with his own shouts as they both crash to a climax.  
Bruce is floating in a white haze for a while before focusing back on the area around him. He finds himself on the floor, leaning against Clint's heaving chest, heart hammering bellow the skin. Clint smiles down at him, breathing deep, and face flushed, "Hey there."  
Bruce grinned, "Hello."  
Clint wraps one arm around Bruce and lets his head rest against the desk, "I love you."  
Bruce chuckles, "I love you to."  
"Sorry..I never mention…yeah."  
"Well, I guess you won't be barging in my office when you know I'm busy hm?"  
Clint grinned, "Sorry freckles, but I don't think you really got your point across."  
Bruce groans and buries his face into the crock of Clint's neck.


End file.
